Happy Birthday Jade!
by Noah-chan Sakamaki
Summary: No sé, pero en mi cumpleaños las locas de Noah y Rouge vienen a tocarme la moral, este año he dejado a Leo fuera de casa y nos hemos quedado bebiendo, fumando y comiendo tarta mientras vemos televisión, ¿hay a caso un plan mejor para un cumpleaños? No lo creo.


**Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos JADE ¡CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!**

**Vale, me estoy dando cuenta de que Febrero está siendo un mes con demasiados cumpleaños. Ya tuve dos, y es día 4 (sí este fic fue escrito el día 4 de febrero, martes)... ahora me falta el de Jade. Por eso cuando suba esto, será el día justo de su cumple. ¡GRACIAS Deviantart!**

**Ahora sin más dilación. Comencemos.**

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

**_Feliz cumpleaños Jade_**

_"Dame dinero, gilipollas"_

Podría parecer una chica extraña, solitaria y malhumorada, pero no era tan mala como todos pensaban, por así decirlo. Tenía un extraño sentido del humor, pero vamos haber, todos y cada uno de nosotros somos diferentes y tenemos cosas que nos hacen destacar. Y a Jade, la hacía destacar eso.

-Voy a salir- anunció su hermano Leo.

-Ok- respondió está mientras miraba las gotas de agua caer en el suelo fumando un cigarro.

-En está casa no se fuma-

-Atrévete a quitarme este cigarro y te arrancaré las manos, las trituraré y se las llevaré a un cocodrilo para que se las coma.

Leo retrocedió en sus pasos, su hermana parecía no estar muy feliz, a pesar de que hoy era su cumpleaños, estaba calmada y tranquila, aunque de mal humor, que raro en ella, ironizó.

-Bien, pues eso, me voy- respondió Leo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, recogió un paraguas y cuando iba a salir la voz de su hermana, lo detuvo.

-Dame dinero gilipollas-

-¿Para que?- pregunto Leo alzando una ceja.

-Tu suelta la pasta imbécil.

Rodó los ojos molesto pero le dio los cincuenta rings y bufo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Jade-

-Gracias gilipollas-

Rodó los ojos y se fue de casa para irse lejos de su hermana, tenía que comprar el regalo de Jade a pesar de que le había dado cincuenta rings.

Tras salir por la puerta, Leo corrió al supermercado para ir a por algo que llamase la atención de Jade, quería contentarla en su cumpleaños, al menos hacer que la seria y "maleducada" Jade estuviese solamente algo más feliz.

-Alto ahí, idiota- La voz de la eriza rosa de púas moradas le llamo. -¿No has organizado nada aun para el cumpleaños de tu hermana?-

-L-la tarta- dijo Leo nervioso por haberse dado cuenta de que había estado muy ocupado intentando "arreglar" su play luego de jugar con Sonic.

-Bueno...

-Ve y cómprale el tabaco ese con sabor a chocolate- respondió la chica murciélago.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la tarta.

**~0~0~**

Tras una tarde aburriéndose mientras miraba su televisión, Jade estaba pasando su cumpleaños tranquila, sospechoso, pues Rouge siempre hacía enormes fiestas y Noah siempre la arrastraba a hacer algo especial por su cumpleaños. Este año esperaba paz y tranquilidad, y por lo menos nada molesto y a lo loco.

Pero, para maldición de Jade, el timbre sonó. Se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla para encontrarse con Rouge, Leo y Noah.

Noah traia un bizocho de chocolate con una vela incrustada en el centro, Rouge con una bolsa de una de las tiendas de ropa más conocida, de la que ambas de sus amigas no paraban de hablar y Leo traía un paquete de algo que Jade no había conseguido averiguar.

Rodo los ojos, cogió los dos paquetes y los dejo en el suelo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Jade!- chillaron ambas de sus amigas.

-¡Felicidades hermanita!-

Los tres comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz, tan fuerte que una señora que pasaba por allí se quedo mirandolos con cara de "¿qué cojones está pasando aquí?"

Tras terminar la canción, Jade sonrío con cinismo para cerrar la puerta en las narices de Noah, Rouge y Leo.

-Mi cumpleaños va a estar mejor de lo que pensaba-

Y se encaminó hacia el salón con la tarta para comenzar a comersela, mientras observaba la televisión.

-Si... no hay nada mejor que un cumpleaños tranquila, con cerveza, con tabaco y un buen bizcocho de chocolate sin los idiotas de tus amigos gritando y jodiendo.

**~0~0~**

-¿Os dáis cuenta de que no nos va a abrir?-

-Que pena Leo...- mascullo Noah con una sonrisa. -Tu no puedes volar...

Y ambas se propulsaron dentro de la casa atravesando la ventana del segundo piso.

-Ahora entiendo porque Jade hace esto- sonrió Rouge.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras mientras veían como Jade miraba la tele.

-Jadeeee- ambas se sentaron a sus lados.

-La ventana...- mascullo ofreciéndoles uno de los cigarros que Leo le había comprado como regalo.

-Gracias- dijo la eriza aceptándolo.

-Yo no fumo.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes- le dijo Jade a Rouge mientras las tres comenzaban a ver televisión.

El pobre Leo, no pudo entrar en casa ese día, pero en fin, fue un bonito día al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**Espero que te guste el one-shoot tan corto que te he echo.**

**Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tu cumple. **

**Un abrazo muy fuerte, te queremos Jade!**

**Espero que te guste, bueno más bien es un Drabble. En fin, dejen reviews. Disfruta de tu día. O de lo que queda.**


End file.
